The present invention relates to a laminated or layered container structure and, more particularly, to a container or package having a readily detachable coupon incorporated in the outer ply or lamina thereof.
It is currently widespread practice in the merchandising of commodities which are packaged in closed containers, that a redeemable coupon, mailing piece, ticket or the like be packaged in the container. This has the effect that the purchaser cannot redeem the coupon until the package is opened to provide access to the commodity and coupon contained therein. Alternatively, the coupon may be affixed to the exterior surface of the container adapted for easy detachment thereof by a purchaser or consumer. However, this frequently entails the inadvertent loss of the coupon during storage, shipping or handling of the container, or may even be conducive to the theft of the coupon preceding the sale of the container. The coupon may also be printed on the exterior surface of the container or package, and may be cut out by the consumer after the container is opened. This, however, will destroy the integrity of the carton and prevent the merchandise contained therein from being stored for any appreciable length of time. Consequently, redemption of such a printed-on coupon is only practicable after the merchandise has been used and the container is in an emptied condition. Moreover, removal of this type of coupon necessitates the employment of a sharp cutting object, such as a scissors or knife.